


I Need You Now

by binxbuff



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binxbuff/pseuds/binxbuff
Summary: Free time is a blessing and curse if anyone was to ask Hanbin, a time when the members leave the dorms and spend time with their families, rest, recuperate and prepare for the next round of promotions. It means Bobby will leave for America for one month. Four weeks. An eternity.





	I Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. This is crap. I'm sorry.

Free time is a blessing and curse if anyone was to ask Hanbin, a time when the members leave the dorms and spend time with their families, rest, recuperate and prepare for the next round of promotions. It means Bobby will leave for America for one month. Four weeks. An eternity. A month without physical contact, concrete touch, just being with each other. Hanbin knows Bobby needs to see his family, the homesickness etched on his face every time he’s reminded of the distance between them, but Hanbin wants to think Bobby finds a least a little solace in his arms. 

“Hyung” Hanbin breathes into Bobby’s neck has he grinds down on to the others lap. They’re currently chest to chest, Hanbin riding the other as Bobby directs the others hips in the older’s preferred movement, circle of eights, the grind searing sparks of pleasure up Hanbin’s spine.  
Hanbin wants to start riding in earnest but he also wants it to last, for the both of them, because one month without this will be a long time, too long, so he remains obedient. Bobby cups his face as he kisses him, thumbs holding just below his cheekbones as he tongues into the younger’s mouth and Hanbin whines in submission. 

Hanbin feels the others arm muscles flex as he shifts his grip on Hanbin’s hips and starts to help the younger raise and fall in slow languid movements, causing the older's cock to brush up against his prostate and Hanbin sighs when he hears Bobby’s low guttural moan as he clenches around the cock inside him. They stay like this for a while, Bobby helping Hanbin to slowly ride his cock as the other bares his long beautiful neck for Bobby to bite and tease. 

Bobby takes Hanbin’s cock and starts to jerk him off in a slow but precise way, in time with the slide of his cock into the body above him, causing Hanbin to whine into the older’s neck, stifling his moans. The others are out, Jinhwan taking the initiative, knowing it was their last night before their one month hiatus from each other, but its a habit as he bites onto Bobby’s neck to quieten his moans.

“Baby” Bobby grunts out and Hanbin yelps in surprise when Bobby rolls them, still connected, so Bobby is looming over him, his legs are pushed on to the older’s shoulders and now Bobby has full control. Hanbin flushes red and mewls when the other pushes in a finger alongside his cock and Bobby is looking down at his hole like its eighth wonder of the world and Hanbin tries not to cry out in pleasure and embarrassment as he shies away in to the pillow.

Bobby shifts his legs on his shoulders and Hanbin knows the inevitable is coming, Bobby starts his brutal pace and Hanbin isn’t anything but efficient as he fists his own cock in time with Bobby. He feels it coming, the surge of pleasure setting alight every nerve ending in his body and he knows the other is close when his thrusts become erratic and disjointed, the slapping of skin on skin overtaking every thought that Hanbin has. Hanbin comes into his own fist as Bobby sees him through it, trusting to meet his own end and Hanbin mewls in oversensitivity as he feels it, the warmth of the cum as it pumps in to him. Bobby collapses on him and Hanbin pets his hair letting the other rest his weight on top of him and Hanbin knows that he won’t feel this familiar for a while. Bobby nudges his face with his nose to get Hanbin’s attention, the other chasing his lips for a deep kiss that leaves Hanbin feeling loved. 

-

White noise is all Hanbin can hear as he stares at the blank screen on his computer. Sometimes at 3am he thinks he can see the white screen shift to a fine grey, then almost turn into a soft blue and he feels that he will be sucked through the screen into some electric world were neon dominates and thats when Hanbin knows he’s been here to long. He hides away in his windowless music room trying to compose something that will never live up to a song that he sometimes wishes he never wrote. 

Free time for him means more time in the studio and the others are finally back, but Bobby still has a week left in America and the Hanbin feels like he’s aged ten years without him, dramatics has always been a thing Hanbin does well.

Hanbin gets home twelve hours later, breaking his own record of twenty-nine hours without sleep. Jinhwan watches him silently from the kitchen counter as he makes his walk of shame to the bathroom to shower before he passes out and Hanbin can feel the others disappointment like a knife in his back. The water is too hot, he feels faint as he towels himself dry and he needs to make it to his bed before he faints because if he doesn’t he’ll get a lecture and he cant deal with the arguments right now. It’s nearing 2am and he does not question why Jinwhan is still up when he makes his second walk of shame to his bedroom. 

-

Bobby is back in Korea, back in the dorm and Hanbin is very much aware of that fact as he sits through a nonsensical meeting regarding their next schedules. Bobby had messaged him begging to come home and it had taken Hanbin everything in his core not to leave for the dorm straight away. He can not sit still, fingers tapping away at his thigh as the managers are talking about photoshoots, Japanese talk shows, CF deals with brands and Hanbin wants to bolt because its been a month without the only person who makes him feel normal. He’s tired, as always, and he practically trips out the door when the meeting is over. 

Hanbin nearly falls over the bags thrown across the living room floor. He spots designer stuff for the members, something electrical for Chanwoo that is only available in America and he smiles when he sees the pink princess doll with fancy English lettering that Bobby had promised Hanbyul before he left peeking out of a bag. Bobby must have dropped them in his haste to sleep off the jet lag after Hanbin had told him he couldn’t come home yet. 

As expected Bobby is waiting for him, half asleep with pooh jammed between him and the wall and he makes pleased sighs as Hanbin slides up against him, getting comfy in the crook of Bobby’s neck. They stay like that for a couple of minutes before Bobby subconsciously grinds a little against him,

“Baby…” Bobby whispers softly into his temple as Hanbin sighs happily into the older’s collarbones, peppering them with slight soft kisses before he lets himself fall into oblivion with the one person who makes him feel like himself.


End file.
